Melodicode
Melodicode is the song magic language of the Meloxans, who live in the world of Melcia. Using their mental links to the Harmonic Servers they are assigned to, Meloxans can influence the world around them and express their feelings through magic. There are two types of Melodicode: Pazrel Melodicode, which looks something like a programming language (indeed, pazrel is the word for "program" across both types), and Sakrel Melodicode, which forms ordinary sentences (sakrel means "structure"). Pazrel is considered the more important of the two, as it is the means through which the harmonic servers accept commands and initiate effects. Sakrel Melodicode has fallen out of favor in the present day, as most Meloxans prefer to sing in the Common Tongue and save the Melodicode for the important commands. However, if a Meloxan is comfortable doing so, they may include as much Sakrel Melodicode as they please in their songs. Phonology Pronunciation varies depending on what the singer is most comfortable with, but generally the vowels are pronounced like so: Consonants are pronounced as such: Grammar Pazrel Syntax Pazrel Melodicode can be broken down into several basic commands that vary depending on what is inserted into them. Before explaining these commands, it would help to examine the various special characters that are used within them. Insertion/Creation Command The general structure of the insertion command is as follows: INS_XXXX (Argument) => target; So, an example command that inserts a program into a server would go like this: INS_PAZ (MelodicodeConcert.paz) => GYENA_FYU | ressec 1x01001; Insert the program MelodicodeConcert.paz into server Gyena Fyu, in reserved sector 1x01001. Different terms can take the place of "paz" in these commands, such as OBJ, which refers to generating an object through song power. In terms of actual song magic, a command asking for fire to be generated within a 5-foot area could go like this. INS_OBJ (fera) => 5fel nel me; Generate fire five feet near me. It sounds vague, but at this point the Meloxan's natural control abilities kick in, allowing for them to put the fire where they please. Deletion Commands Deletion commands are similar to insertion commands, except they use << (exvel) instead of => (enbel). They are a bit odd in that they are often used poetically to refer to destroying a target, and thus surrounded with the comment dashes (see below). DEL_PAZ (MelodicodeConcert.paz) << GYENA_FYU; Uninstall the program MelodicodeConcert.paz from server Gyena Fyu. Similar to the insertion commands, OBJ can be used to indicate the removal of an object through song power. DEL_OBJ (grana) << nel me; Remove the boulder from near me. Again, it seems vague, but at that point it's up the the Meloxan to decide just how that boulder is going to be removed (it will probably be broken, since this is a deletion command and not a transfer command); their internal control systems relay instructions to the server, which supplies the power for some sort of magic against the boulder. CLR_XXXX is similar in that it is a removal command, but instead of completely removing something, it generally acts to "clear" or "empty" a previous definition to make room for another one. CLR_EMOT is common when emotional current shifts occur mid-song, and it generally works like this: XEXAST_EMOT (Senel.3=Raug.3); I establish emotional currents of strong loneliness and strong anger. CLR_EMOT; Clear the previously established emotional currents. XEXAST_EMOT (Pasem.2=Schal.1); Establish emotional currents of peace of mind and slight sadness. Transfer Command Transfer commands are insertion or deletion commands with > (tass) or < (zass) used instead of => or << (enbel/exvel). Instead of making something new or removing something, it moves the target from one place to another. INS_ENE (hera me | emot) > mele pana me; Transfer the emotional energy (feelings) stored in my heart to the person I care for. (More literally: Insert the emotional energy that is a part of my heart and transfer it to my beloved person. As a side note, emotional sorts of commands like these are executed in a specific way by the servers due to their abstract nature. If the Meloxan is referring to another Meloxan who is connected to the same server as them, the other Meloxan may feel a vague sense of love/hate/whatever the target feeling is because of their connections to the server energy may literally be transferred. If the Meloxan is referring to another Meloxan connected to a different server or someone not connected to a server at all a normal human, they won't get the emotional transfer. Emotional energy transfer commands tend to manifest as healing or "status" spells that inflict comfort or unease on their targets depending on the Meloxan's intentions.) Here's an example transfer command using the deletion framework. DEL_PAZ (MelodicodeConcert.paz | Gyena Fyu) > Silma Wellex; Remove the program MelodicodeConcert.paz from Gyena Fyu and transfer it to Silma Wellex. transferring the program in question across servers. Generally, there is some flexibility regarding whether to use an insert or delete command for transfer; the choice comes down to preference, though an unwritten rule is that insertions are to be used for transferring something immaterial or "constant" while deletions are to be used for transfers of physical objects or transfers that involve the full removal of something. (A normal delete command would just remove or destroy the target; using a transfer command removes the target and puts it somewhere else.) Establishment/Definition Command The term XEXAST followed by various terms "establishes" or defines various functions that song magic tends to refer to. The most common example is the command to establish the emotional currents that power song magic, and it goes like this: XEXAST_EMOT (Hefel.2=Pasem.1); I establish the emotional currents of happiness and slight relaxation. XEXAST_DEF is used for more general definitions (like making something a variable, or using a set of words as shorthand for something longer), like so: XEXAST_DEF (Mele panla) > mela; I define the term "mela" to stand for mele panla (beloved people). When these definitions need to be updated, the CLR command from above is used. Execution/Running Command XESEK indicates execution, and is generally invoked to activate something. RAL_PAZ may also be used specifically in the case of programs. So, both commands below call for the execution of their contained arguments. RAL_PAZ (MelodicodeConcert.paz); Run the program MelodicodeConcert.paz. XESEK_HYUNNE (QUERY_DREAMCYCLE); Execute the song magic QUERY_DREAMCYCLE. Generally, using XESEK to activate a song magic is redundant, as a song magic is presumably being run already. Sometimes it may be used to activate smaller programs or functions alongside the current song magic, however, and some Meloxans prefer using it as a stylistic technique. Expression Character Sometimes, Pazrel Melodicode may be used expressively in a song, in which case the command is just a means of emotional expression and is not actually to be executed. These expressive commands are lead by the character -- (zezet) as a means of "commenting them out" and making it so that the server doesn't read them. For example: --DEL_OBJ (skai + panla + cruze) << descina; I will destroy this world, the people, and the curses, and prevent any further impurities from coming! (More literally: delete the world, the people, the curses, and block the impurities. Of course, such a command couldn't be executed even if -- zezet was left off; no single Meloxan could draw enough power to inflict that much destruction without dying. Furthermore, the servers have built-in safeguards to prevent running songs that could destroy them or other critical areas.) If multiple lines (or perhaps even an entire song) use expressive commands, the following syntax is used to indicate the beginning and end of the "commented out" commands. -- Ax0; commands -- Ax1; after this point will be executed again The emotional current names. Emotional Currents and Degrees As Meloxan song magic is powered by and influenced by emotions, generally the very first action in a song will be to establish the emotional currents. Once these are established, the server will read the emotional input and instructions from the Meloxan's systems and process it into a song. The emotional degrees are as follows: The fourth degree, alu, almost never naturally occurs, and instead is normally artificially induced by the instructions contained in an installed Query. Here are the emotions used as currents. Sakrel Syntax Sakrel Melodicode follows a SVO structure. It is a lot like English grammatically, but there are some quirks to it. * Ownership: the owner comes after the owned item, so instead of saying "Shin's tower," the equivalent would be something like "tower of Shin." * Hyphenated suffixes establish the degree of terms. The -i on terrfa-i means that it is to the strongest degree, and so it translates to "truest." Types of Song Magic A standard song magic that runs a program installed into the Meloxan that interacts with a server and manipulates it is called a Melodicode Query (or just a Query). The title format for these songs is QUERY_XXXX; There is, however, an extended format for this title that includes variations on a Query (when applicable) and the singer: QUERY_XXXX {MODE_XXXX} A submitting; MODE refers to the variation of the Query, while A is the singer. Song magic that is built into a Meloxan's system is called a Melodex Submission (or a Submission), and it generally pertains to simple offensive, defensive, or terrain-altering magic. The format for Submissions is QUERY_MELODEX_XXXX; songs Example text QUERY_HARMONICS; XEXAST_EMOT (Hefel.3=Luxem.3=Aula.4); I establish the emotional currents of strong happiness, a powerful love, and an unending wonder. INS_OBJ (skai | hera me) > corla me; I give form to the world in my heart through my will, the world in my heart to my will INS_ENE (skai ura) >> me; And take your world into mine. your energy to me. INS_DAT (detel ura) <=> detel me; We shall exchange data, Ea pas, ferma terrfa-i luxem And through it, form the truest love... Lexicon A Category:Languages